figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Carolina Kostner
Carolina Kostner '(February 8, 1987) is an Italian figure skater. She is the 2014 Winter Olympics bronze medalist, the 2012 World champion, a five-time European champion (2007, 2008, 2010, 2012, 2013) and a seven-time Italian national champion. She is currently coached by Michael Huth. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 77.24 '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships 'FS: 142.61 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games - Singles Current Career After being banned from ISU competitions during the 2014-15 season and the remainder of 2015 from allegedly helping her ex-boyfriend conceal his use of performance-enhancement drugs, in 2016 it was announced that Carolina would return for the 2016-17 season. Programs '''2015-16 FS: Méditation (Thaïs) '''by Jules Massenet '''2013-14 Initial SP: Humoresque 'by Antonín Dvorák SP: [[Ave Maria|'Ave Maria]]' '''by Franz Schubert Initial FS: [[Scheherazade|'Scheherazade']]' by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov FS: [[Boléro|'''Boléro]]' '''by Maurice Ravel '''2012-13' SP: Young Frankenstein 'by John Morris and '''Devil's Trill Sonata '''by Giuseppe Tartini FS: [[Boléro|'Boléro]]' '''by Maurice Ravel '''2011-12' SP: Allegretto (Piano Trio No. 2) '''by Dmitri Shostakovich FS: '''Piano Concerto No. 23 '''by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart '''2010-11 SP: [[Galicia Flamenca|'Galicia Flamenca']] by Gino D'Auri FS: Prélude à l'Après-Midi d'un Faune '''by Claude Debussy '''2009-10 SP: [[Nocturne No. 20|'Nocturne No. 20']]' '''by Frédéric Chopin and [[Violin Concerto (Tchaikovsky)|'Violin Concerto']]' by Pyotr Tchaikovsky FS: '''Air on the G String '''by J.S. Bach and '''Concerto for Two Cellos in G Minor '''by Antonio Vivaldi '''2008-09 SP: Mujer Sola 'and '''Canaro en Paris '''by Tango Lorca Initial FS: '''Black Swan Pas de Deux (Swan Lake) '''by Pyotr Tchaikovsky FS: [[Piano Trio No. 4|'Piano Trio No. 4]] by Antonín Dvorák 2007-08 SP: Riders on the Storm 'by The Doors FS: [[Piano Trio No. 4|'Piano Trio No. 4]] by Antonín Dvorák 2006-07 SP: Pachelbel's Canon' '''by Johann Pachelbel FS: [[Memoirs of a Geisha|'Memoirs of a Geisha']]' by John Williams '''2005-06 SP: Gabriel's Oboe (The Mission) '''by Ennio Morricone FS: '''Winter (The Four Seasons) '''by Antonio Vivaldi '''2004-05 SP: Country 'by George Winston FS: '''Piano Concerto No. 1 '''and [[Piano Concerto No. 3 (Prokofiev)|'Piano Concerto No. 3]]' '''by Sergei Prokofiev '''2003-04' SP: [[Song from a Secret Garden|'Song from a Secret Garden']]' '''by Secret Garden FS: '''A Poet's Quest for a Distant Paradise' and Night Fantasy '''by Vanessa-Mae, '''Reflection (Mulan) '''by Jerry Goldsmith, and '''Nessun Dorma (Turandot) '''by Giacomo Puccini '''2002-03 SP: [[Pachelbel's Canon|'Pachelbel's Canon']]' '''by Johann Pachelbel FS: '''Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Yentl) '''by Michel Legrand and [[Schindler's List|'Schindler's List']]' & '''Far and Away '''by John Williams '''2000-01 SP: American Beauty '''by Thomas Newman and '''True Romance '''by Hans Zimmer FS: '''Azul '''and '''Cancion Triste '''by Jesse Cook and gypsy music Seasonal ISU Bests '''2015-16 FS: 59.69 '''- 2016 Medal Winners Open '''2013-14 SP: 77.24 '- 2014 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 142.61 '- 2014 Winter Olympic Games - Singles '''2012-13 SP: 72.81 '- 2013 International Challenge Cup '''FS: 131.03 '- 2013 World Figure Skating Championships '''2011-12 SP: 69.48 '- 2012 World Team Trophy '''FS: 132.84 '- 2012 International Challenge Cup '''2010-11 SP: 62.13 '- 2010-11 Grand Prix Final '''FS: 124.93 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 SP: 65.80 '- 2010 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 115.11 '- 2010 World Figure Skating Championships '''2008-09 SP: 63.18 '- 2009 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 114.06 '- 2009 European Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 SP: 64.28 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 120.40 '- 2008 World Figure Skating Championships '''2006-07 SP: 67.15 '- 2007 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 114.33 '- 2007 European Figure Skating Championships '''2005-06 SP: 60.04 '- 2006 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 112.41 '- 2006 European Figure Skating Championships '''2004-05 SP: 60.82 '- 2005 World Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 113.29 '- 2005 World Figure Skating Championships '''2003-04 'SP: 49.22 '- 2003 Skate America 'FS: 98.15 '- 2003 Cup of Russia Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Facebook: carolinakostner Instagram: mskostner Twitter: @msKOSTNER Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carolina_Kostner https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Carolina/Kostner/[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Italian skaters Category:Singles Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Senior National Champions Category:Senior Worlds Champions Category:Olympic Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Senior Grand Prix Final Champions Category:Olympians Category:Seniors